logan_kart_8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Moon
- Deluxe= - Classic= }} |games = Logan Kart 8 Classic Logan Kart 8 Deluxe |version = 0.9.0 |cup = Clogan Cup |laps = 1 (single) 2 (short) 3 (normal) 5 (long) 7 (marathon) |music = |image2 = |previous = ST Circuit |next = Parking Lot (Walogan Cup) }} The Moon is the fourth and final Track of the Clogan Cup in Logan Kart 8 Classic and Deluxe. Its name is pretty self-explanatory... it takes place on the moon... Layout 'Track' The Moon immediately starts off with a two-path fork in the road. There's a set of Item Boxes on each side, and each side also has a Boost Panel. The two paths then meet, which leads to a right turn which is followed by an open area with bumps in the ground and Item Boxes. Make sure not to hit these bumps, as they'll throw you into the air! This then leads to another right turn, which is followed by a left turn and a group of Item Boxes. After this is another Boost Panel, which is followed by a group of Item Boxes and a left turn. You'll then reach a right turn which takes place almost sideways! After this is a straightaway with a Boost Panel. This is followed by a massive three-way fork in the road. Each of the paths have a set of Item Boxes. The left path will find you doing a massive right turn, which goes almost sideways again. At the end of this path is a Boost Panel. The middle path is lead you to a small straightaway followed by a right turn. This immediately is followed by a Boost Panel, which is also followed by a left turn. This then ends this path. The right path will lead to a massive slight right turn, which is followed by a group of Item Boxes. This will then lead to a narrow left turn and a Boost Panel which leads to the end of the fork. At the end of the fork is another set of Item Boxes, which leads to a massive right turn. This is followed by a Boost Panel and a slight left turn, which lead to the finish line. 'Tips & Shortcuts' *In The Moon, you must be extremely careful; one accidental wall-bump could launch you into oblivion! *At higher speeds, try not to take the Boost Panels, as they could launch you into a wall or into a pit. *When you're at the three-way fork in the road, try to take the left, as it is the easiest of the three. Scenery The Moon takes place on, well, the moon. You can see space above you, as well as the sun. The Moon is filled with dark grey, rocky hills, and it takes place on a white rocky road (sometimes turns into a normal street road). There are spotlights and yellow arrow sings everywhere, as well as little buildings and a moon base. Trivia *There is an odd glitch where the out of bounds areas become accessible. This allows you to drive wherever you want, such as the massive pit in the middle of the track. It isn't fully known how to get this glitch, though. *''The Moon'' has the longest music piece out of anything in Logan Kart 8 Classic. This was then beat by debug track in Logan Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Tracks Category:Logan Kart 8 Classic Category:Logan Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Clogan Cup